Chocolate
by TearStar
Summary: Why would Yusuke throw away the Taguro tournament just for Kurama? Turns out they’ve shared something special in their past…
1. Chapter 1

**Chocolate : Chapter 1 : Beginning**

**By: TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

14

**TearStar: **This is how I imagine why Yusuke cares so much for Kurama; evident on some scenes on the series; like on Kurama's fight against Touya and Bakken. And on Karasu too… This happened before the Taguro tournament began... Read and Review… please…

14

It's been a long time since he ran like this… it's been a long time since he was scared like this…

Footsteps opened his senses; making him well aware of what's happening…The night is deep and dark. The ground is wet and slippery. The sky is crying and mad; shouting its thunders and whipping its lightnings… These are the things one being desperately runs away from…

'_Shuuichi!_'

"Get away from me!!!" –Kurama shouted as he sped up on his tracks.

The rain poured harder, almost boring holes on the wet ground…

'_Shuuichi… I need you!_'

The voice came again, but this time, right on his ears.

"Move away!!!" –Kurama covered his ears and fell on the ground.

He looked around for his hunter… for his self…

'_Shuuichi…_'

Kurama shouted and ran again… away from himself…

'_He will kill me.. he will kill me… he will kill me…_'

'_I won't do that… come to me, Shuuichi…_'

The voice froze him on the ground… its hands wrapped his neck… he came face to face… with his self… Youko Kurama…

"You can't escape me. You and I are one."

"NO! I will never become you again!"

The hands gripped his neck tighter…

"…I can't kill you like this… I'll just wait for you to die…"

"I won't die yet!"

"Oh yeah?... look at yourself…"

Youko Kurama let go of him… Kurama coughed blood. The blood splattered on the ground; making him gaze down on himself… he saw his stomach bleeding hard. The bleeding continued until it melted away his shirt… then he saw the wound eating him… he saw the wound spreading to his chest, arms and legs… he saw his body disappearing as the wound bleed…

"Ahh…Ahh!!!"

"Shuuichi?"

Kurama heaved from his bed…

"You had a nightmare, my son." –Shiori.

"…Mother?"

14

This is the second day Yusuke's whole body is hurting like hell. His back was killing him, his eyes were sore, and his stomach won't let him sleep from its loud rumbling.

"…Agh!" – he exclaimed as he stood and stretch from his bed.

He checked their kitchen but nothing was there except for his mom's liquor.

"Oh well, perfect refrigerator!!!"

'_If you need something, just call me!_' Yusuke remembered Botan's words…

"She is my secretary anyway…"

Yusuke went back to his room and contacted Botan on his Detective's gadget…

"Hello Yusuke! You're finally up!" –came the high pitched voice.

"Botan… bring me breakfast and lunch."

"H-How dare you-"

"If you need something, just call me!" –Yusuke mimicked Botan saying it.

"…Alright… in an hour!"

14

Kurama looked at himself in the mirror… his image slowly changed to his Youko form.

"Uh!"

Kurama splashed water on his face and looked again… Youko was gone…

He knew he was bad as Youko… his other self… his original self… He doesn't want to be like that again. But as the minutes pass, his Youko side is slowly getting out of his control…

"He won't overcome me unless this human body dies…"

Then he remembered his wound. The wound he got when he fought Hiei, back in the storeroom, to help Yusuke defeat him... the wound was bleeding, and getting worse as the seconds past. He could feel it slowly getting infected and is giving him so much pain…

"I… need help…"

14

Yusuke ran to his door to receive his long-awaited food.

"Bota- K-Kurama?"

"S-Sorry, Yusuke… I suppose you don't want to see me…"

"No, no. it's not like that… it's just that I was expecting Botan…"

"May I come in?"

"Yeah."

Yusuke let Kurama into his humble room. He let him sit on his bed. He offered him water. That was 10 minutes ago. The red head didn't even touch it. He admits to himself, he missed Kurama. He missed feeling his kindness. He missed looking at that beautiful face, those emerald eyes that makes him want to jump in it and discover mysteries, those lips that gives sweet, humble smiles; the very reasons he fell for the red head… however, he saw none of those smiles… then Kurama took the glass of water…

"…Thank you, Yusuke."

"Geez, you thank too much… it's just a glass of water…"

"Well… I came here to ask for your help… again."

"It's alright… how could I help you?"

Kurama stood, walked a little closer to him, and started to undo his shirt.

"Weh-Wait-Kurama!" –Yusuke blushed and half-covered his eyes…

Kurama completely removed his shirt. His bandage-wrapped abdomen showed.

"Help me with this wound."

Yusuke removed his hands from his eyes and looked at the bloodstained bandages…

"What's with the wound?"

"…It still hasn't healed… and it's getting worse. It's giving me so much pain. As if it's alive, slowly devouring me…I'm scared, Yusuke."

Yusuke felt Kurama's feelings, Kurama's dreadful fear; the tears that formed in Kurama's eyes didn't escape Yusuke's sympathizing stare.

Yusuke walked up to Kurama and embraced him, leading both of them to sit back on the bed.

"Don't be scared… We'll go to Genkai's tomorrow. He could heal that."

14

A full hour passed and Botan arrived with Yusuke's request…

"Hello, Kurama."

"Hello, Botan." –Kurama greeted her humbly.

"So, why are you here?"

"Nothing! He just paid a friendly visit." –Yusuke interrupted. He protected Kurama… he knew Kurama is still not cleared from any charges… he knew he was just allowed to stay on ningenkai until his human mother fully recovers…

"Just reminding him. Hehehe!"

"He won't do bad! He is kind! He's good!"

"It's ok, Yusuke… I'd be leaving, anyway… thank you again, Yusuke."

"Well… ok. See you tomorrow then."

Yusuke accompanied Kurama out the apartment unit. And came back to his room, scolding Botan.

"You see!!! You made him leave! He's not doing anything wrong!"

"Yusuke, you're a detective. You shouldn't go along with criminals like that."

"He's not a criminal!"

"Ah! Don't tell me you still like him?!"

"What???"

"Don't deny! I know… you're in-love with Kurama. Yusuke, don't let that get in the way of your work."

"It won't!"

"…I know Kurama is good… but he is still under trial. People under that tend to do wrong to get away from it. I'm just warning you, Yusuke… I'm just worried that he already knew your feelings for him and is using it now to get himself off the hook… I'm just worried that you'll just hurt yourself in the end over him, Yusuke…"

"…Botan…"

14

'_Does he or does he not know?_'

"Yusuke? Would you like to sit?" –Kurama offered him his seat.

Yusuke stares down at Kurama, amidst the crowded train…

"N-No. You take the seat, before other people sit on it… Go on."

Kurama let out a soft laugh. "I never thought you're the gentleman type."

"What do you mean?! Want me to take back the seat?!"

"No. It's just that I perceived you as the bad boy type…"

"Well… partially."

They are on their way to Genkai's place as Yusuke promised. The trip took one hour, which Yusuke spent secretly staring at his crush and contemplating whether Kurama knew about his feelings. He thought back on those days where he could've possibly given away his feelings or gave Kurama some clues… but as far as he remembers, he hid it perfectly from Kurama... he doesn't even see evidences that Kurama might be using him to get off the hook, as what Botan said… he trusts Kurama so much that he could die for the words he says… Then he noticed Kurama's face display pain.

"Kurama? What happened???"

"… My wound… it's cringing…"

"Uhm… we're near Genkai's… just hold on."

14

"Genkai!!! Where are you, old hag?!?" –Yusuke shouted at the top of his voice.

"Y-Yusuke, you shouldn't be so rude… and you can put me down."

Yusuke looked at Kurama in his arms. He decided to carry the red head because he could barely stand on his own.

"No. I'll just carry you up the stairs."

And so Yusuke carried Kurama through the long plight of stairs up to Genkai's temple.

"Genkai!!! Grandma!!!"

"What are you shouting out there for?!? Mn!" –Genkai slammed opened the door and threw a tea cup right to Yusuke's forehead. Yusuke screamed of pain and put down Kurama.

"What the- I came here for help. Just check Kurama will you?!?"

Genkai looked at the stooped Kurama. He sensed the unstableness of Kurama's state… he detected two spirit forms; fighting against each other…

"Follow me, Kurama."

Genkai led the way to what looked like the medical room of the temple. Yusuke followed behind them but was left out as Genkai shut the door right on his face.

"Hey! Grandma!!!" –Yusuke complained.

Kurama looked at the door; he wanted to open it for Yusuke.

"Leave him out. It would be better if it's just the two of us… lie down, Kurama." –Genkai authoritatively commanded.

She opened Kurama's polo and unwrapped his stomach wound. Genkai shook his head.

"I could not treat you completely."

"What do you mean?"

"This wound came from an inner strife… you versus your old self."

"You know about it?"

"I could feel your spiritual energy is in a very unstable state."

"W-What can I do?... every night I dream about the bad things I do as Youko. I dream about him overcoming me. I dream about me, dying in his hands… and then I see myself as Youko, killing the ones I love…"

"…I will seek help for you. For now, stay here; to avoid having casualties if ever you lose control over Youko."

14

Hello! Chap 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chocolate : Chapter 2 : Approach**

**By TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

14

Genkai set out early the next day. She packed her suitcase and met with Botan. She advised Kurama to stay in the temple for security reasons and to keep him under monitor.

"Botan, after you accompany me to Koenma's, you come back here and look after those two."

"Yes, Genkai." –Botan bowed and looked at the two men.

Yusuke was all over Kurama the whole time. He's always beside Kurama, if not, behind Kurama. He always gets what Kurama wants and needs. He turned himself into a servant over the red head.

"So? Let's get moving." –Genkai

"Hai!" –Botan.

"Yusuke, you don't have to do that."

"What?"

"Fan me."

"It's hot. I don't want you sweating."

Kurama chuckled a little "I'm not 'that' sick, Yusuke."

"Nah! I'll take care of you. It's almost lunch time. Come on, let's eat."

Yusuke folded the fan and went to the kitchen. He came back with a tray at hand; with two plates and a glass of milk. And so they ate together, with Yusuke talking a little, to kill the boredom and ice that was threatening to float over their heads.

'_Oh such a weakling._'

Kurama laid down his plate and took the glass of milk.

'_You can't even take care of yourself, Shuuichi._'

'_Shut up!_' –Kurama answered Youko

'_Oh. Weak dogs bark loud… it is true to you._'

'_You won't overcome me._'

'…_Let's see about that._'

…And with just a second, Kurama's abdomen wound hurt again.

"Agh! Agh…" –Kurama dropped the glass of milk.

Yusuke laid his plate and panicked like hell.

"What, Kurama? Your abdomen again?"

"Y-Yes."

"But Genkai healed it, right?"

"…It will continuously come back. Agh!"

Kurama is leaning forward and gripping himself; fighting the abdomen wound that slowly grows. Yusuke stopped breathing that moment. The sight of Kurama like that, in pure agony, makes him feel pained too. He tried helping up Kurama but Kurama won't cooperate; he won't move. There was nothing Yusuke could do to ease the pain but to put his arms around Kurama's shoulders and hug him in empathy…

'_Oh Kami. Please, ease the pain for Kurama._'

14

Kurama opened his eyes only to find himself in a cot.

'_I fell asleep? Where's Yusuke?_'

Kurama tried sitting up but his wound cringed and quickly sent him back on the cot. He sighed and pulled up the blanket over his head when he smelled something. He threw the blanket and looked sideways, there he saw a bouquet of roses and a helping of melted chocolate and strawberries.

"You're awake." –Yusuke slowly opened the door

Kurama batted and put his hand up to block the sun that peeked through the open door.

"Like my presents?" –Yusuke confidently asked, pointing to the strawberries.

"Yeah… I'm sorry for falling asleep on you a while ago, Yusuke."

"Nah! Forget about it. Here, have some."

Yusuke grabbed his gifts and put it closer to Kurama. He picked a strawberry and dipped it in the melted chocolate.

"Say 'ah', Kurama."

Yusuke held the strawberry at Kurama's lips; Kurama complied and let it in.

"Ahhh."

"Delicious?"

"MnMnMn."

"Well, in that case…"

Yusuke dipped more strawberries with chocolate and held at Kurama's lips. When Kurama opened his mouth…

"Ahhh… hey!"

Yusuke took away the strawberry and ate it.

"That's mine!"

"I bought it. MnMnMn."

A good second passed and then laughter filled the room.

14

One two three four five six seven eight, eight seven six five four three two one… These numbers keep ringing through the chirping of birds in the middle of the forest.

"One… two…"

"So early for exercise."

Yusuke got up from his knee bending exercise to face Botan.

"Oh… you're back. What's the news?"

"No words yet from Genkai."

"Please, tell her to be fast. Kurama is constantly attacked by the wound's pain."

"I know… Do you really love him?"

"…Yes."

"You're awful! You made yourself his servant."

"I want to." –Yusuke turned his back on Botan and began doing sit ups.

14

'_Shuuichi._'

"Hmn…"

'_Shuuichi, wake up. You're alone. They left you._'

"Liar…"

'_Open your eyes and see for yourself. You're alone._'

Kurama did. He walked to the hall, hoping to find Yusuke and Botan there, but it was empty.

'_You see?_'

Kurama went to the kitchen, still it's empty.

'_I told you. It's just you and me now._'

"No…" –Kurama went out to the grounds, to the garden; still nobody there. He decided to walk back to his room. When he opened the door, he saw Yusuke.

"Yusuke!"

Kurama approached Yusuke and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, face me. Where've you been?"

Yusuke slowly turned to face him; then the image morphed into Youko.

"Huh-Eh!"

Kurama stumbled backwards…

'_Just give up, Shuuichi. You'd be better kept inside of me, not me inside of you._'

"No, you're just a dream, you're not real."

'_I am… how about this?_'

Youko walked towards him and then suddenly strangled him. Youko stood him up by clenching his neck. The sound of Kurama struggling for air pleased the said Youko.

'_You feel the pain, right? So it means I'm real…_'

Youko let go of his neck and pressed his abdomen. Kurama screamed of pain. Then Youko did the worse; he raised his clawed hand and brought it down fast; stabbing through the abdomen wound…

"…AGH!!!!"

14

"…AGH!!!"

"Kurama?"

Yusuke dashed out the woods and into the temple with Botan close behind.

"Kurama!"

He rushed to Kurama's room and found him on the blood-flooded floor.

"Help here, Botan!"

14

The whistling kettle called out, announcing 'the water is ready'; with Kurama realizing it's for him. Then he heard Yusuke's footsteps, running to and fro in a hurry; and again, Kurama knew it's because of him. Everything Botan and Yusuke do is for him. They get tired for him… and he just feels so… sick and guilty of it.

"K-Kurama?! Hey, where are you going?"

Yusuke saw Kurama creeping out the room.

"Yusuke…"

"Where are you going?"

"Out…"

"And why???" –Yusuke asked, sounds scolding.

"…So you and Botan won't get tired of taking care of me."

Yusuke put down the tray of food, grabbed Kurama's hand and dragged him inside the room.

"Yusuke! Yusuke…"

"You stay here… and we are not getting tired of taking care of you… so would you stop behaving like that."

Yusuke retrieved the tray and went back in, locking the door behind him. Kurama felt like he wanted to throw up…

"Yusuke… Why are you like this to me?"

"Hmn?"

"…Do you like me?"

Yusuke didn't answer…

"Yusuke?"

"…Just eat your lunch, ok. I'll be outside."

14

Botan observed Kurama and can't help but notice the 'mysterious' behavior the red head is showing. Sometimes he holds his abdomen in pain, and sometimes he moves his mouth; as if talking to himself. Then there are times she sees him clutching his hair and laughing, but his eyes look different… all of it scared Botan.

"Yusuke?... Have you ever seen Kurama look so scary?"

"What are you talking about?"

"…Sometimes he talks to himself."

"...Genkai didn't tell you?... It's because he is having a dispute against his old self."

"Old self? I think he's going crazy."

"He's not!... Genkai said his demon form is trying to overcome his human form… and if that happens, it would be bad. The demon form is said to be dangerous and very strong."

"But aren't they the same person?"

"The human Kurama is different… Will you just cook dinner?!? I'm starving."

"You're changing the topic!!!"

14

Chap 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chocolate : Chapter 3 : Tell Me**

**By TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

14

Kurama woke up everyday in the temple, experiencing exactly the same things, the only difference is they become sweeter…

"Good morning, Kurama!"

Yusuke would walk in his room at exactly 8:00, right after he takes a bath and say that exact same line.

"Hello, Yusuke." –he would reply every time.

Then Yusuke would bring out his breakfast and ask him how his sleep was, how he's feeling, and then the detective would crack a joke in an attempt to make him smile. And during the time span of them being together, Yusuke would little by little show and give him a little extra special attention and shower him with some small gifts… that's why…

"Kurama! I saw some strawberries on my way. Want some?"

"Yusuke… are you courting me?"

Yusuke was caught off guard there…

"Because you always take care of me, you're so nice to me, you always give me flowers, strawberries and chocolates… are you courting me, Yusuke?"

"Ahm…Kurama…" -Yusuke stuttered, blushing like crazy…

"Because if you are, at least you should let me know, don't you think?"

Kurama took the strawberries from his hands and walked away.

Yusuke watched Kurama walk away; somehow regretful…

'_Oh!!! Should I have told him? Or not? Or should I have?... Damn it!_'

Yusuke then realized Kurama has a point there. How would he answer you if you don't even confirm you are courting him? You should at least make him know he is not thinking the wrong thing!

"Kurama! Wait!"

Yusuke ran after Kurama who is like half a kilometer away from him already.

"Kurama!"

"What?"

"…I… am…" –Yusuke said in between breaths.

"You are what?"

"I am courting you."

"Oh…"

Kurama stared at Yusuke for a while. Then, he noticed Yusuke's cheek color changed to a pinkish red one.

"So… You are pursuing me."

"Y-Yeah…"

"Yusuke, my feet hurt from walking… will you give me a ride? On your back?" –Kurama; feeling naughty.

"Ohh… so you're that type huh?... Ok."

Yusuke played along; kneeled and offered his back and gave Kurama a piggy back ride back to the temple.

14

And so Yusuke continued wooing Kurama…

"Why do you do these things? Give me gifts and all." –Kurama asked

"Because I'm courting you."

"Oh… is that how it is?"

"What? Don't tell me you weren't courted before."

"No. It's just that it's different… In demons, you don't do these stuffs. You just spend some time alone together and if you both like each other, then it is 'you' two already."

"Oh… Very straight forward, neh?"

"Yes. Human affection is very mysterious with all these 'ceremonies' and stuffs…"

"…Then why don't we do it demon way. So, do you like me too?"

"…I prefer we do it human way."

"Kurama!"

Kurama laughed hard; Yusuke just watched him. He knows Kurama is laughing at him but he would rather choose that than see Kurama cringing on his stomach wound again.

"Hey, lover boys! Sorry for the interruption." –Botan

"Hey, nice timing!" –Yusuke sarcastically remarked.

"Genkai has news."

14

Botan met the two of them to tell Genkai found someone who has the potential to heal Kurama. This said healer is coming tonight to check and confirm Kurama's condition.

"Wow! That's great news." –Yusuke threw his hands in the air.

But, he noticed Kurama is not happy about it…

"Kurama? What's the matter?"

"What if the healer can't cure me? What if I die during the operation? What if it's too late to heal? What if-What if-"

"Shhh. You're thinking too much."

Yusuke comforted Kurama by locking him inside his arms. Yusuke swayed them back and forth, assuring Kurama good things.

"Yusuke, they are here." –Botan

"Yeah…"

Yusuke released the sleeping Kurama from his arms and gently shook the red head to consciousness.

"It's time, Kurama."

14

Kurama entered the room, holding on Yusuke's arms. In the middle of the room sat the healer. He is an old, snake demon; sporting a long staff and three skull pendants on his neck.

"Is he Kurama? The one with red hair?" –he asked

"Yes." –Yusuke answered for Kurama, who is too nervous to answer.

"Come closer."

Kurama sat in front the old snake demon who in turn scanned him with one of his skull pendant.

"May I see your wound?"

Kurama complied and opened his polo shirt, revealing the deepening wound on his stomach. The snake demon shook his head.

"Genkai, I am sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"…His state is too worse for me to handle. Perhaps, you should look for someone else… I am truly sorry."

Genkai bowed and thanked the snake demon. She accompanied him into a portal back to Makai, feeling really remorseful for Kurama. When she walked back in the room, she witnessed the two teenagers hugging each other; with Kurama crying his heart out on Yusuke's bare chest… that very moment, she knew, that there is something going on between the two other than friendship…

14

"I told you, Yusuke! I'm hopeless!"

"No, Kurama… didn't you hear? We just have to look for someone else."

"Didn't you hear? My state is too worse!"

Kurama kept on pouring his frustrations out. Yusuke continuously lend his shoulders to Kurama; trying to bring Kurama back to being alive.

"Kurama, come with me. I saw a beach nearby."

Kurama followed without saying a word; he just stood and walked by Yusuke as lifeless as a zombie.

The rustling of the waves against the shore is the only sound their ears could hear, and from time to time, the cooling breeze whistles by; adding variety to the sea's music. So they spent hours like that; just sitting side by side without speaking… then one of them moved… Yusuke found the guts to grab a pebble and throw into the waters. Kurama watched him relax and contract his muscles in the process.

'_Those arms… I feel safe when I'm in them… I always find comfort in that chest… I always… wanted to be with Yusuke…_'

"Kurama?" –then Yusuke began to speak. "I've been courting you for a while now and I like you so much. I love you so much. You once told me before that I'm like chocolate because of my brown eyes. Strawberries go very well with chocolates, right?"

"Yes."

"…Would you be… a strawberry for this chocolate? Would you allow me to be your boyfriend?"

"…Will you be with me always?"

"Yes."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"…I've love you too, Yusuke. All those sacrifices you gave to me. Yes, I'm answering you."

Kurama bursted to tears and embedded himself in Yusuke's embrace.

"I won't forget you, Yusuke."

Kurama pledged to Yusuke, as they sat there at the shore, while the sun sets…

14

Chap 4! It's 4 right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chocolate : Chapter 4: Prelude to the Result**

**By TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

14

Kurama woke up the next day, expecting a rose or a present from Yusuke. He bathed first and watched the clock turn 8:00. And as he expected, the door opened…

"Good morning, Kurama!"

"Yusu- ?!?"

Kurama turned and saw it's not Yusuke but Youko.

"I brought you breakfast."

"Where is Yusuke?! What did you do to him?!"

"You really want to know?... Follow me."

Youko showed him into an abandoned room outside the temple.

"He's inside, your 'boyfriend', that is."

Kurama glared at Youko and slowly opened the abandoned room's door. Inside he saw Yusuke; chained to the floor.

"Yusuke!"

"Hold it!... Don't step any closer…"

"What are you trying to do?! He has nothing to do with our fight!"

"He has. He is the outcome."

"What do you- don't touch him!"

Youko ran his clawed middle finger along Yusuke's cheek, leaving a trail of dripping blood, followed by the excruciating screams of the detective.

"Sounds so nice."

Youko attempted another scheme to pull another scream from Yusuke.

"STOP!"

Kurama set a foot forward but found himself tangled in thorny vines.

"Don't you dare tell me to stop, Shuuichi… this is what you'll do to Yusuke in the end. You'll hurt him… like this!!!"

Youko pushed a five inch long rose thorn through Yusuke's chest. Kurama could see and feel it pierced Yusuke's heart. Kurama screamed of protest in the midst of the dark, rotten, old room with Yusuke's screams of agony; making the whole situation resemble hell. Youko stabbed another thorn and another, and another.

"STOP IT!!!"

"Give up control over me, Shuuichi."

Kurama thought a plan to get out of this without losing Yusuke.

"How about we work together?"

"…"

"Your power combined with mine would be great. We would be invincible."

"Sounds great but your power came from me. Without me, you are nothing, Shuuichi."

"… If we unite, if we become one, your power would double. You know that, Youko."

"…You're offering me to be one with you? To be one person?"

"Yes."

"…Still, who would be in control?"

"Both of us, because we have become one by then."

"…I disagree."

Youko brought out another thorn and pricked Yusuke's heart like a voodoo doll over and over.

"No! NO! Yusuke!"

"_Kurama? Kurama!"_

"Kurama!"

Kurama sat up and heaved. "Y-Yusuke?"

Kurama lifted Yusuke's shirt and checked on his chest.

"H-Hey… Kurama, what are you doing?"

"You're not wounded?"

"…We're just sleeping. Why would I be wounded?"

"…Oh…"

"Another bad dream, neh? What about it?"

"… I don't want to remember."

"Come on, tell me."

Kurama hesitated for a while, but gave in.

"Youko, my other self, is hurting you. He is piercing your heart. I tried stopping him but he said that's what I would do to you in the end."

"You would do to me in the end? That's a worthless dream. You won't do that to me. No need to worry about it."

"Yes. It is a worthless dream."

Yusuke tucked Kurama into sleep, but the dream of his new boyfriend didn't leave his mind.

'_What could that mean? Kurama piercing my heart?_'

14

A sheet of paper with a list of names, some of them crossed out, is being pressed between wrinkled hands. The crossed out names grew in number as its carrier walk out the cave…

Genkai have been roaming around different worlds to search for a healer that could cure Kurama. She's passed the half of the list, wishing that she won't need to go to the very last name to find one probable healer. Her next destination led her to the shore of darkness sea.

"Who are thee? Why'd you come to my territory?!"

"I didn't mean any harm. I am here to ask for help of your expertise."

The said healer went of the dark and examined Genkai. The healer is a female fox demon of late 30's in age.

"…Thy conscience is clear. How could I assist you?"

"May I know your name first?" –Genkai made sure she isn't talking to the wrong person.

"Ishra." –as it was written in the list Koenma gave her.

"Ishra. You see the situation is very complicated. A human suffers from the desire of a demon, inside of him, wanting to take control over their whole personality. And that demon happens to be the human's former self, rather, his original self."

"How did that happen?"

"The demon was close to dying that time, when he decided to escape the demon world and went to the human's world. He found an unborn child to dwell into. And now that that child was born and grew up, he attained some of the demon's memory and power, but possessed a different personality, different values, manners, and beliefs. Now, the demon is trying to kill his human form to gain control again and be dominant. But this demon is bad, very bad, losing that kind of human for him is truly a waste."

"…I understand thee… show him to me."

14

Genkai went back to the human world and caught Yusuke and Kurama in a rather 'unusual-of-them' situation. Yusuke is playing the guitar as Kurama sings along.

"Uh… Stupid ass and smart one?" –Genkai called them.

The two teenagers broke away from each other, shy as if the heavens are giving judgment.

"Kurama… Where art thou?" –Ishra

"Kurama is here, he's the one with the red hair."

"Uhm, who is she, grandma?" –Yusuke asked, protective of Kurama.

"She is Ishra, a healer."

14

Ishra asked a time alone with Kurama, and that sent Yusuke pacing to and fro.

"Relax, Yusuke. She's a healer, she's not stealing Kurama or something. Don't be jealous." –Botan scolded.

"I'm not jealous! I'm… nervous. What if that healer can't cure him again? He'll breakdown again."

"Just wait and see, Yusuke." –Genkai assured him.

One and a half hour passed before Ishra came out. She glanced at Genkai who got the message. Genkai blinked and sighed before following Ishra.

"What's so private that even Kurama's boyfriend can't hear?"

"Genkai… I can heal him. I can heal his wound. His wound is the physical hold of the demon inside of him. If I cure the wound, his inner dispute against himself will also be healed."

"You can? So why not heal him right away."

"Kurama's relationship with Yusuke kind of held me back."

"What do you mean?"

"…The operation has a consequence."

Ishra proceeded. The operation is really something big. Something you should really think hard about.

"Isn't there any other way than 'that' process, Ishra?"

"No other way…"

"Did you tell Kurama about it?"

"No… it would be best if he doesn't know. Because I believe he will choose to die than be cured. We wouldn't want that, right?"

"Yes… I cannot decide this. I will talk to Yusuke."

14

Chap 5! What's the consequence?!?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chocolate : Chapter 5 : Beginning from an End**

**By TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

14

"I cannot decide this… I will talk to Yusuke."

Ishra nodded and went back into the room.

"Yusuke." –Genkai called authoritatively.

Yusuke swallowed. This is familiar. Something serious is going on, again.

Genkai walked in circles for a good minute, thinking of the right words and manner to say this to Yusuke.

"…Grandma! Please, just tell me what's the matter. You're killing me of nervousness!"

Genkai looked at Yusuke, sympathy obvious in her eyes.

"Yusuke…"

Genkai explained what Ishra told her to Yusuke, with her hand bowed down. During the time of her explanation, she could tell Yusuke was in tears; she just doesn't have the guts to see her pupil, her treated-grandson, Yusuke shedding tears so bitterly.

"…I will leave you to think about it, Yusuke. I'll be in the room."

Genkai's words kept ringing in Yusuke's mind. He cannot believe something like that is possible. He doesn't like the consequence, but there is no other way.

'_I'd choose the consequence than have Kurama dead._'

14

Yusuke took his step towards the room so carefully and slowly. This is the first time he did this, think twice. But his love for Kurama made him decide one thing.

"Genkai." –he called. "Can I spend some time with Kurama?"

"Of course. Ishra, let's go out for a while."

"Where've you been, Yusuke? Ishra said I could be healed. Isn't that great!"

"Yes."

"If I get cured, you won't have to watch over me every time my wound hurts. You won't get tired anymore, Yusuke."

"I never grew tired of you, Kurama."

A moment of silence passed them by. But the silence is not something you wouldn't want, it is something warm, something saying…

"…I love you, Yusuke."

"I love you too, Kurama!"

Yusuke's voice broke and tears exploded from his eyes. He embraced Kurama so tight that it hurt.

"Y-Yusuke…"

"S-Sorry… You better get ready for the operation."

"Yes! Pray that it would be a success."

Yusuke didn't nod nor shook his head, honestly, he is blurred again on whether to continue the operation or not.

"This is the best." –Yusuke murmured as he walked out the room.

Genkai greeted him, and he nodded in return; signaling the beginning of the operation.

"Well, thanks to thee, Yusuke. I will begin the operation now."

14

Yusuke ran in the forest. Kneeled, closed his eyes and covered his ears. He wanted to be numb that very moment, or maybe, forever. He imagined visuals of the operation: Kurama being changed of clothing, being laid down on the cot and put to sleep. Then these crazy things followed.

"No… it's just a minor operation… it won't… Kurama…"

Yusuke recalled memories of Kurama, trying to fool himself that everything would be okay for both of them…

14

3 hours passed when finally, a movement in the vicinity was made. Botan ran outside, frantically and excitedly looking for Yusuke to bring him the good news… which she didn't know the detective never actually wanted to hear…

"Yusuke! Hahaha! The operation succeeded!"

Botan finally found the detective, took his hand and spinned them around.

"Oh…" –was all Yusuke said.

Botan noticed and picked up that 'off' feeling. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy about it? Kurama won't cry of his stomach wound again."

"…Happy?" –Yusuke said out loud, blankness displayed in his eyes.

"…Yusuke?"

"Do you know what operation was done to Kurama?"

…Finally, Yusuke was ready to say out loud what the operation was all about…

"Selected time obliteration. It is the only way. It is the erasure of a part of life of the patient. In Kurama's case… the time of his life after he got that wound up until after this operation would be erased… so that the self-argument and wound would be: 'never happened'…meaning, his life in this temple, his life with me would be erased…"

Yusuke's tears welled in his eyes and gave up, flowing freely down his cheeks.

"He would forget about me! For him, the 'I and him' never happened. Me, his boyfriend would be erased from his memory, from his life!... Now, tell me, how could I be happy with that?!?"

14

Hours of convincing led Yusuke walking behind Botan into the temple again.

"Let's see, Yusuke. We never know, maybe he didn't forget. He loves you… Go on, go in there. Confirm this."

Botan pushed the crestfallen Yusuke in the room. '_Oh God, please, make Kurama remember…_'

Yusuke was in time to witness Kurama wake up.

"…Yusuke?"

"H-Hello." –Yusuke said, tried hard to keep his voice whole.

"What happened?"

'_I told you, Botan. He forgot…_'

"Yusuke? What happened?"

"You… got sick."

"You took are of me?"

"…Yes…"

"Thank you. You're a good friend."

Kurama gave him his usual sweet, humble smile. Yusuke didn't let go the said statement that easily, taking special notice on 'friend'… that's what he was in the first place; like before… before he was his boyfriend…

Days passed until they became months, and Yusuke was never the same. He wasn't that fight-picker anymore, he seldom smiles, and his appearance, his aura, matured years ahead; as if he knew everything about this universe and that he was so bored of it all. He tried making Kurama remember, but everytime he does so, he feels like he is bringing back Kurama's sickness, the inner turmoil, and the abdomen wound… Kurama's darkest and most painful time of his life, and he is a part of it… somehow, he felt that bringing it all back to Kurama would cause the fox pain again… he never wanted it: for Kurama to get hurt… and what he witnessed earlier this day put an end to his desire to make Kurama remember him…

"But you could start over again, Yusuke! You don't have to bring back the physical pain to Kurama for him to recognize you. Why not court him like before?" –Botan scolded like a mother.

"…There's no more for me…" –Yusuke said, with that same blankness in his eyes…

"Early this day, when I was filled of desire to make Kurama remember me… I saw him with Hiei in his garden… they looked happy, he looked happy. Then Kurama began to speak… I listened in; I couldn't resist hearing his voice again. Do you know what I heard?"

"What?"

"Kurama said : I love you too, Hiei…"

… With that said, Botan spoke no more.

Wakas…

14

**TearStar:** there, another ficcy… So, after reading this, try reviewing in your mind the events that followed on the Taguro tournament. I hope you'll see the connection of this fic to Yusuke's small, special, and caring, perhaps loving, attention given to Kurama everytime Hiei wasn't there… that's practically where I draw out this fic. hope you liked it… reviews are very much welcome! So welcome!


End file.
